1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an automatic music composing apparatus and automatic music composing program that create musical compositions in synchronization with images.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a background music (referred to below as BGM) generator is known that generates BGM in synchronization with images so that the BGM matches the mood of the images. In this BGM generator, fragment data (including accompaniment data and data for generating a melody) of a plurality of songs is prerecorded on a database. When a music genre or rhythm that matches the mood of the images and the length (e.g., the length of time or number of frames of the images) of the images to which a user wishes to attach the BGM is specified by an input from the user, fragment data of music that matches the specification by the user is read from the database. The read fragment data of this music is joined together in the correct manner to generate BGM that matches the length of the images.
However, since music is thus generated by the conventional BGM generator by joining together fragments of data of music, when a single musical composition is generated by joining together fragment data, the music has little sense of continuity.
Moreover, in spite of groups of data for generating a plurality of melodies being registered in the database for one set of accompaniment data, only a few musical compositions can be generated using the same accompaniment source. If fragment data prepared for another accompaniment is used, then the number of musical compositions that can be generated using the same accompaniment source does increase somewhat, however, the accompaniment and the melody conflict with each other in many cases so that, hitherto, the music has only seemed partially completed.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an automatic music composing apparatus and an automatic music composing program capable of generating music with a high degree of completion in synchronization with images and in a time that matches the length of images.
To attain the above object, in a first aspect of the present invention, there is provided an automatic music composing apparatus that automatically creates musical compositions to be reproduced as a background for images, comprising a bar number calculating device that calculates a number of bars of a musical composition that corresponds to a time period required by each of sections of images, a bar number-corresponding data acquiring device that acquires bar number-corresponding data necessary to generate the musical composition and corresponding to the calculated number of bars, a musical composition generating device that generates the musical composition based on the acquired bar number-corresponding data, and an output device that outputs the generated musical composition according to each of the sections of the images.
Preferably, the automatic music composing apparatus according to the first aspect comprises a musical composition length adjusting device that adjusts a length of the musical composition such that the generated musical composition has a length matching a time period required by a corresponding one of the sections of the images, and wherein the output device outputs the musical composition having the length thereof adjusted, according to each of the sections of the images.
Also preferably, the bar number-corresponding data acquiring device acquires the bar number-corresponding data in units of a predetermined number of bars, and wherein the apparatus comprises a deleting device that deletes a portion of the bar number-corresponding data such that the acquired bar number-corresponding data corresponds to a number of bars that is greater than and is closest to a number of bars required for generating the musical composition.
To attain the above object, in the first aspect of the present invention, there is also provided an automatic music composing program that is executed by a computer, comprising a bar number calculating module for calculating a number of bars of a musical composition that corresponds to a time period required by each of sections of images, a bar number-corresponding data acquiring module for acquiring bar number-corresponding data necessary to generate the musical composition and corresponding to the calculated number of bars, a musical composition generating module for generating the musical composition based on the acquired bar number-corresponding data, and an output module for outputting the generated musical composition according to each of the sections of the images.
To attain the above object, in a second aspect of the present invention, there is provided an automatic music composing apparatus that automatically creates musical compositions to be reproduced as a background for images, comprising a bar number calculating device that calculates a number of bars of a musical composition that corresponds to a time period required by each of sections of images, a bar number-corresponding data acquiring device that acquires bar number-corresponding data necessary to generate the musical composition and corresponding to the calculated number of bars in units of a predetermined number of bars, the bar number-corresponding data acquiring device acquiring the bar number-corresponding data that corresponds to a number of bars that is greater than and is closest to a number of bars required for generating the musical composition, a musical composition generating device that generates the musical composition based on the acquired bar number-corresponding data, a musical composition length adjusting device that adjusts a length of the musical composition such that has a length matching a time period required by a corresponding one of the sections of the images, and an output device that outputs the musical composition having the length thereof adjusted, according to each of the sections of the images.
Preferably, in the automatic music composing apparatus according to the second aspect, the musical composition length adjusting device comprises a bar number deleting device that deletes a portion of the number of bars of the musical composition generated by the musical composition generating device, a tempo adjusting device that adjusts a tempo of the musical composition generated by the musical composition generating device, and/or an insertion device that inserts a ritardando or fermata in the musical composition generated by the musical composition generating device.
To attain the above object, in the second aspect of the present invention, there is also provided an automatic music composing program that is executed by a computer, comprising a bar number calculating module for calculating a number of bars of a musical composition that corresponds to a time period required by each of sections of images, a bar number-corresponding data acquiring module for acquiring bar number-corresponding data necessary to generate the musical composition and corresponding to the calculated number of bars in units of a predetermined number of bars, the bar number-corresponding data acquiring module acquiring the bar number-corresponding data that corresponds to a number of bars that is greater than and is closest to a number of bars required for generating the musical composition, a musical composition generating module for generating the musical composition based on the acquired bar number-corresponding data, a musical composition length adjusting module for adjusting a length of the musical composition such that has a length matching a time period required by a corresponding one of the sections of the images, and an output module for outputting the musical composition having the length thereof adjusted, according to each of the sections of the images.
To attain the above object, in a third aspect of the present invention, there is provided an automatic music composing apparatus that automatically creates musical compositions to be reproduced as a background for images, comprising a musical composition generation data acquiring device that acquires data for generating a musical composition appropriate to contents of images, the musical composition generation data including at least one data set each containing a plurality of types of musical composition generation parameters, a musical composition generating device that generates the musical composition based on the acquired musical composition generation data for each of the contents of the images, and an output device that outputs the generated musical composition together with the images.
Preferably, in the automatic music composing apparatus according to the third aspect, the musical composition generation data acquiring device comprises a musical composition generation data storage device that stores a plurality of sections of musical composition generation data classified into predetermined categories, and a musical composition generation data selecting device that selects desired musical composition generation data from the musical composition generation data storage device, and wherein the musical composition generation data selecting device selects musical composition generation data classified into categories appropriate to the contents of the images.
Also preferably, the automatic music composing apparatus according to the third aspect further comprises a section forming device that divides the images into a plurality of sections, and wherein the musical composition generation data acquiring device acquires the musical composition generation data for each of the sections of the images, the musical composition generating device generates the musical composition data for each of the sections of the images, and the output device outputs the musical composition data generated for each of the sections in correspondence with each of the sections of the images.
To attain the above object, in the third aspect of the present invention, there is also provided an automatic music composing program that is executed by a computer, comprising a musical composition generation data acquiring module for acquiring data for generating a musical composition appropriate to contents of images, the musical composition generation data including at least one data set each containing a plurality of types of musical composition generation parameters, a musical composition generating module for generating the musical composition based on the acquired musical composition generation data for each of the contents of the images, and an output module for outputting the generated musical composition together with the images.
To attain the above object, in a fourth aspect of the present invention, there is provided an automatic music composing apparatus that automatically creates musical compositions to be reproduced as a background for images, comprising a bar number calculating device that calculates a number of bars of a musical composition that corresponds to a time period required by images, a bar number-corresponding data acquiring device that acquires bar number-corresponding data necessary to generate the musical composition and corresponding to the calculated number of bars, a musical composition generating device that generates the musical composition based on the acquired bar number-corresponding data, and an output device that outputs the generated musical composition together with the images.
To attain the above object, in the fourth aspect of the present invention, there is also provided an automatic music composing program that is executed by a computer, comprising a bar number calculating module for calculating a number of bars of a musical composition that corresponds to a time period required by images, a bar number-corresponding data acquiring module for acquireing bar number-corresponding data necessary to generate the musical composition and corresponding to the calculated number of bars, a musical composition generating module for generating the musical composition based on the acquired bar number-corresponding data, and an output module for outputting the generated musical composition together with the images
To attain the above object, in a fifth aspect of the present invention, there is provided an automatic music composing apparatus that automatically creates musical compositions to be reproduced as a background for images, comprising a bar number calculating device that calculates a number of bars of a musical composition that corresponds to a given required time period, a bar number-corresponding data acquiring device that acquires bar number-corresponding data necessary to generate the musical composition and corresponding to the calculated number of bars in units of a predetermined number of bars, the bar number-corresponding data acquiring device acquiring the bar number-corresponding data that corresponds to a number of bars that is greater than and is closest to a number of bars required for generating the musical composition, a bar number-corresponding data length adjusting device that adjusts a length of the acquired bar number-corresponding data by deleting part of bars of the acquired bar number-corresponding data from a leading end the acquired bar number-corresponding data so that the bar number-corresponding data matches the calculated number of bars, and a musical composition generating device that generates the musical composition based on the bar number-corresponding data having a number of bars thereof adjusted.
To attain the above object, in the fifth aspect of the present invention, there is also provided an automatic music composing program that is executed by a computer, comprising a bar number calculating module for calculating a number of bars of a musical composition that corresponds to a given required time period, a bar number-corresponding data acquiring module for acquiring bar number-corresponding data necessary to generate the musical composition and corresponding to the calculated number of bars in units of a predetermined number of bars, the bar number-corresponding data acquiring module acquiring the bar number-corresponding data that corresponds to a number of bars that is greater than and is closest to a number of bars required for generating the musical composition, a bar number-corresponding data length adjusting module for adjusting a length of the acquired bar number-corresponding data by deleting part of bars of the acquired bar number-corresponding data from a leading end the acquired bar number-corresponding data so that the bar number-corresponding data matches the calculated number of bars, and a musical composition generating module for generating the musical composition based on the bar number-corresponding data having a number of bars thereof adjusted.
To attain the above object, in a sixth aspect of the present invention, there is provided an automatic music composing apparatus that automatically creates musical compositions to be reproduced as a background for images, comprising a bar number calculating device that calculates a number of bars of a musical composition that corresponds to a given required time period, a bar number-corresponding data acquiring device that acquires bar number-corresponding data necessary to generate the musical composition and corresponding to the calculated number of bars in units of a predetermined number of bars, the bar number-corresponding data acquiring device acquiring the bar number-corresponding data that corresponds to a number of bars that is greater than and is closest to a number of bars required for generating the musical composition, a musical composition generating device that generates the musical composition based on the acquired bar number-corresponding data, and a musical composition length adjusting device that adjusts a length of the musical composition such that the generated musical composition has a length matching the required time period.
Preferably, in the automatic music composing apparatus according to the sixth aspect, the musical composition adjustment device comprises a bar number deleting device that deletes part of bars of the generated musical composition from a leading end of the generated musical composition.
To attain the above object, in the sixth aspect of the present invention, there is also provided an automatic music composing program that is executed by a computer, comprising a bar number calculating module for calculating a number of bars of a musical composition that corresponds to a given required time period, a bar number-corresponding data acquiring module for acquiring bar number-corresponding data necessary to generate the musical composition and corresponding to the calculated number of bars in units of a predetermined number of bars, the bar number-corresponding data acquiring module acquiring the bar number-corresponding data that corresponds to a number of bars that is greater than and is closest to a number of bars required for generating the musical composition, a musical composition generating module for generating the musical composition based on the acquired bar number-corresponding data, and a musical composition length adjusting module for adjusting a length of the musical composition such that the generated musical composition has a length matching the required time period.
According to the first to sixth aspects of the present invention, as is distinct from the conventional apparatus in which fragments of music data are simply joined together, music having a high degree of completion can be generated in synchronization with images and in a time that matches the length of the images.
Moreover, according to the first aspect of the present invention, since the bar number-corresponding data acquiring device acquires the bar number-corresponding data in units of a predetermined number of bars, and wherein the apparatus comprises a deleting device that deletes a portion of the bar number-corresponding data such that the acquired bar number-corresponding data corresponds to a number of bars that is greater than and is closest to a number of bars required for generating the musical composition, bar number-corresponding data that corresponds to the number of bars necessary to generate music can be acquired before the musical composition is generated.
Furthermore, according to the second aspect of the present invention, since the musical composition length adjusting device comprises a bar number deleting device that deletes a portion of the number of bars of the musical composition generated by the musical composition generating device, a tempo adjusting device that adjusts a tempo of the musical composition generated by the musical composition generating device, and/or an insertion device that inserts a ritardando or fermata in the musical composition generated by the musical composition generating device, music having a high degree of completion can be generated in a time that matches the length of the images after the musical composition is generated.
In addition, according to the sixth aspect of the present invention, a musical composition having a length that corresponds to a given required time period can be generated.
The above and other objects, features and advantages of the invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.